someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Maverick Theory
(this is my first creepypasta, so don't expect much, having said that, feel free to judge without mercy. Also, sorry about the first post I hit the wrong button at the wrong time.) (edit:o.k fixed up and now alot more readable then befoe. Also, I made it make a little more sence enjoy. :) ) Remember the end of Megaman 7? When you finally beat that impossible boss, Dr.Wily surrendered for the the 7th time. Wily surrendered and Megaman responed with a threat on Wily's life. Who could blame him, after tricking him with the help of Bass, and taking one of his brothers to be used agenst him yet again, anyone would do the same thing, However in the hype of actuly wanting Wily dead for all the shit he put us thru, we never asked ourselves, "Why would Capcom put that in a Megaman game?" Well as you all know the Megaman series took an interesting turn. After Megaman 6, Capcom move to the SNES. The next game that fallowed was not 7 right away, but indeed was called Megaman X. It had a new slightly darker story, set in the future humans lived along humanoid robots call Reploids, however some reploids know as Mavericks attacked humans and Reploids. Reploids then came together to stop the Mavericks, they became know as Mavrick hunters. The greatest change of all though, was a new Megaman (You know, X.) So what does this have to do with Megaman 7? Well, Megaman X takes place in the future so at first glance not much, however Megaman 6's ending has Wily in jail. The world is safe for the most part, however in X it's far from safe. This could mean that the X storyline might have been it's own world altogether at this point. Capcom needed a way to tie-in the worlds of Megaman and X together, it's safe to say they sought this with Megaman 7. Megaman looked a little more like X, even had an armor that look like X's. (Although differn't due to Rush, Megaman's fateful robo K-9 pal.) No dobut 7 was intened to be a prequel, so how would it do this? Looking back at the end of Megaman 7, Megaman claims that he is, "more than just a robot!". It's hard to say that Megaman was just a robot to begin with, he is suggesting that he can make a decision to ignore orders. Combine that with the fact he is still threatening Wily, Megaman is heading down a strange path, one that may bring him into being the first Maverick. I know what you're thinking, that's bullshit Megaman wouldn't really kill Dr.Wily, he a hero. Well think about this the main guy in Megaman, Kenji Inafune, was going to design the new Megaman. It wasn't going to be X originally, but Zero was to be the new Megaman. So Megaman X would have taken a differn't route altogether story wise. Zero would have been the Hero for sure, as for the new bad guy maybe it would have been Megaman as opposed to Sigma leading the Maverick Rebellion. With the hints by Capcom that Wily made Zero, that not only would he be hunting Mavericks, he would also be avenging his creator. Megaman 7 would have then been a prequel explaining what happened before, of course Megaman X never went down this road. The idea of Megaman being a main baddie did manifest in Zero's own game series. Although it turn out to be a clone of X, the idea was still there. So with that change the story, Megaman X has become what we know today. This does leave a slight flaw with the connection to megaman 7, a loop hole is left within both series. 7 has Wily live being saved by Bass, leaving things in a cliff hanger. If 7 is to be looked at as the ending to the Megaman Wily would have to die, or be unable to work on robots somehow. Maybe at some point 7 might have been thought up as a 2 part story, and would be finished with Megaman 8 ending with the death of Wily. If this did happen could Megaman stop after Wily? After all when a killer kills someone they usually don't stop at one, why would it be any different? Can you even imagine it, Megaman going around killing the innocent he once protected. Destorying his allies one by one, Rush his fateful K-9, Beat the very helpful bird bot, Protoman his younger brother, and Roll his sister. All close friends and all horrifically destroyed and scattered before a heartbroken Dr.Light, who watches as his dreams of peace slaughter before his very eyes by the very robot he could call son. As for Bass, the chance he would have joined him is just as possible as Megaman destoying him as well. He couldn't raise up to destroy him having been defected by Megaman proves that Bass lacked that power. Also his loyalty to Wily is questionable, having joined Megaman at some points to fight Wily proves that. Bass would do it until he was powerful enough to take on Megaman, if Megaman let him. If your thinking Light could just turn them off, I would find it hard to believe that a Megaman going Maverick and Bass would just sit around like good little boys... I just remembered, didn't Zero know more about Mavericks then X, like perhaps he had exerience with them. If he woke up after, how would he know how to fight Mavericks without any experience fighting Mavericks, unless... If Light couldn't stop Megaman on his own, wouldn't he seek help? He might have looked for something his old rival and former friend had left in store. With all the hints capcom left point out that Wily made Zero, maybe he was the something Light found. He would then sadly wake Zero, and help him achive what he was programmed to do. This would have set in stone the series for good. Once Zero completes his mission, he beans to show signs that he too is becoming a Maverick. With his good heart, Light could not bring himself to destroy Zero, he instead chose to ease some of his memories and put him back to sleep. He then tries to figure out how to stop robots from going Maverick, or to his eyes, going out of control. His answer was X, discovering that freewill was the best solution. He would die though never knowing if it worked, he would live to see the friendship of Zero and X, as they would fight Mavericks side by side, enduring the hardships, and overcoming the threats hat are posed by the Mavericks... If it went that down that road. Wily escapes in Megaman 8, therefore the events that might have joined the two worlds have yet to happen. With Mr.Inafune leaving Capcom, we may never truly know the events that truly know what event truly brings the series together...for now. If Capcom brings the series back, can we be ready? Can we truly be prepared for an evil Megaman? For all we know, the events described here could be in practice right now... Category:Megaman Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Theory Category:Screenshots and Visuals